Peter and Lauren
by ishipJauren
Summary: One shot based on Peter and Lauren (Leter!) spoilers and also Ben Hardys' interview regarding the pair. Since Lucys' death, Peter and Lauren have grown closer. Will they become more than friends? Peter B. Lauren B.


**A/N- One shot based on Ben Hardys' interview regarding Peter and Lauren in which he said Peter should be with Lauren and he also revealed a very interesting spoiler. Don't hate me, ofcs I still love Jauren but Joey's gone and we don't want Lauren to be unhappy and alone forever, do we? And not counting Thursday's ep when he was horrible to her, they do have great chemisrty and look cute together! Besides, my version of Peter redeems himself in this one shot! Hope you enjoy it. **

**Here's the link to the interview: . #~oE0OymE0s03Bcc**

"But he says he doesn't remember that night. That bits of it are a blur, but he remembers Lucy putting him in a taxi. How could they have let him go?" Lauren exclaimed to Peter, in disbelief. She'd finally found him and had relayed her recent discovery to him. Considering the last words he'd spoken to her, Peter was being very polite. Civil, even. In fact, he couldn't look her in the eye. Almost like he was feeling guilty?

"Peter? Did you hear me?" Lauren asked after he hadn't replied.

"Er, yeah, I heard you. Jake met Lucy? It doesn't make sense." Peter shook his head.

"His story is that he wanted me to meet him. And that email was sent to me, so maybe he's telling the truth. But he was off his face and by his own admission; he has huge blanks in his memory." Lauren tried to put the pieces together but something didn't fit.

"And he says she put him in a taxi? And he didn't, you know, he wasn't the one?" Peter frowned.

"That's what he's saying. The police have let him go which means either one of two things: he's innocent or they think he's sus but don't have any evidence to prove it."

"What do you reckon?"

"I really don't know. I mean, I know him. I never would have thought it possible but he really scared me. The only thing bugging me is why? What reason would he have to kill Lucy?"

"What reason did anyone have? Does a reason justify it?"

"No, of course not Peter! But if he killed her, what's his motive? It doesn't fit."

"She was my sister, Lauren. I know better than anyone how she could be. But she didn't deserve this."

"I know. I'm not saying she deserved it, Peter. Look, he barely knew her. So, why?"

"These sickos don't need to know someone to kill them. They just get off on it, don't they?"

"It makes me sick to think I was seeing him. That I've been with him. Jesus." Lauren shuddered, repulsed.

"You didn't know what he was."

"But all those times I was alone with him. I thought I loved him but I didn't know him at all. How could he?"

"I can't do this, Lauren. I can't get my head around the fact that she's gone, let alone play detective, growing suspicious of the people I've known all my life. I mean, what if it's not him? Then who? Someone who smiles at me every morning and asks how I am, someone who serves me, someone I work with on the market? I just can't do it. We've got to let the police do their job." Peter sighed heavily, rubbing the corners of his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"Okay, Peter. It's okay. You don't have to. I'm sorry; I won't talk about it anymore. Look, I'll go. You probably wanna get some sleep." Lauren stood up to leave.

"Don't go. Please." Peter grabbed her hand, almost urgently.

"Okay." Lauren nodded, sitting back down at her recently vacated seat.

"Lauren." Peter started, looking at her with an unreadable expression in her eyes.

"Yeah?" She nodded, encouragingly.

"I'm so sorry for what I said. You know I didn't mean it, yeah? Obviously I didn't mean it. You know that, yeah?" Peter asked her, desperately.

"Of course." Lauren assured him.

"Obviously I don't wish Lucy had passed away but that doesn't mean I wish it was you. She's gone. It was just a stupid arsehole-y remark to make and I'm really sorry."

"Arsehole-y?" Lauren smirked a little.

"Yeah, arsehole-y." Peter laughed.

"Peter, I'm not angry at you. I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it."

"I just really didn't think you should have been there and after what happened, I was right wasn't I?"

"Yeah, I supposed you were. But if I hadn't have gone then we wouldn't know about Jake."

"He could've hurt you, Lauren, you really should have left with me. But that doesn't excuse what I said and I'm sorry. I was bang out of order. You don't hate me, do ya?"

"Will you stop apologising? Of course I don't hate you! How could I? The only okay moment to tell someone you wish they were dead, is when you're going through what you're going through right now."  
"That's even more reason not to say it! I'm angry at all these dickheads who are posting vile comments about Lucy, and here I am doing the same thing."

"It's nowhere near the same thing, Peter. Look, I get it. You weren't thinking straight and you were annoyed and it just came out. I do know what it's like, Peter." She reminded him, gently.

"Because I couldn't handle it if you were pissed at me. You of all people. I mean, I've relied on you so much since it happened. I need you, Lauren."

"And I'm not going anywhere. You and me, we knew her the best. We knew how awful she could be and how brilliant she could be. We need each other if we're gonna get through it." Lauren reached over and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"These past few weeks, I don't know what I would have done without you. I'm lucky to have you and Lucy was lucky to have you. I'm glad she had you. I'm glad you'd sorted all your shot out." Peter sighed, a pained expression in his eyes.

"She's still gonna be in here, Peter. We won't forget her." Lauren pointed to his chest.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

"I do. I really do. I haven't been a good mate to you. I haven't. All the shit you went through, and where was I? I don't deserve you being this nice to me."  
"This trumps everything, Peter, really."

"Promise that we're gonna get through this together."

"I promise. I need you as much as you need me. When I moved here, you two were the first people to make me feel welcome and be friends with me. Lucy was my first proper best friend. And now she's not here anymore." Lauren whispered, as the gravity of those words really hit her.

"It'll be okay, you know. I'll be your best mate. I am her twin so I guess that makes me the next best thing?" Peter smiled, and pulled Lauren into his arms, hugging her close.

"You don't look as good in a dress, but I guess you'll do." Lauren laughed quietly, and hugged him back just as tightly. He held onto her for an age, but only felt like a couple of seconds. As they pulled away, Peter stopped, inches away from her mouth.

"Peter-" Lauren started, but he held up a finger, stopping her.

"Shush." He cupped her face in his hands, and then closed the gap between them as their lips met. He kissed her, slowly at first, then getting more urgent. And it didn't feel weird. It felt like something that should have happened sooner. He wasn't the same Peter as the one she'd been with years previously and she wasn't the same Lauren anymore that she had been back then. Then she stopped thinking, as the kiss deepened and she let it overcome her.

**A/N- What did we think? I know we're hardcore Jauren shippers, but we have to admit, both Jacqueline and Ben Hardy are pretty hot and have brilliant chemistry! ;) Watch this space, I reckon. Please do review and let me know your thoughts! Much love x**


End file.
